paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Big Proposal
Future PAW Patrol: 3 years after dating for 3 years, Rocky finally thinks it's time to take the next step and make Tundra his girl permanently, but every time he tries something gets in the way and breaks the mood. Will he ever get his chance to make his move? Main: *Rocky *Chase *Skye *Zuma *Marshall *Tundra Minor: *Ryder *Alex *Katie *Rubble *Blizzard *Princess *Cooper *Rosie *Icee *Smoky *Andrew* *Kailey Rocky stared at a box in his paws, eyebrows scrunched in thought as he twitched his ears nervously, moving the box back and forth a tiny bit. "Hey Dude, whatcha doin'?" Zuma murmured, appearing behind the silver dog, who jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. Rocky looked back at Zuma- fur slowly flattening as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good it's just you...You scared me!" "Sorry! What were you so focused on....?" the lab peeked over Rocky's shoulder, spotting the little box. "Oh! I bet you have some treats that you're hiding from me!" He grinned, wagging his tail. "C'mon buddy I know you can share~" Rocky shook his head quickly pulling the tiny box towards him. "N-no! .....No, Zuma, it's not a treat....It's...Well....It's my prized squeaker toy...." He pulled it out of the box, the tiny toy barely fitting in his palm. "....The squeaky lion that your mom gave you as a baby pup? You're not throwing it out, are you?" Zuma gave him a sad look. "You love that thing!" "...No...Zuma I'm not throwing it out.... I'm going to use it to.... To propose." Zuma stared at Rocky blankly for a few minutes, causing the mutt to get a little anxious before Zuma tackled him, laughing hard. "Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Rocky that's sooooooo sweet! When you gonna do it? Huh Huh?" Rocky laughed and pushed him off, shaking out his fur. "I dunno yet! It has to be the right moment..." his smile got bigger as he looked over towards the brown husky, who was sunbathing in the sunlight with Skye and Princess, sighing happily as he looked back towards Zuma. ".....It's just gotta be perfect...." (Scene change: Rocky's badge) The pups took the chance of the sunny morning and decided to go to the beach, most of the pups playing in the surf and the sand- while Tundra and Rocky took a stroll along the shoreline, Rocky trying not to get his paws wet as they walk. "Ahhh....Isn't this nice, Rocky? The smell of the ocean makes me feel really calm." Tundra giggled, taking a deep breath and sighing happily, then chuckled a bit as she looked at him. "why are you wearing your vest today~?" Rocky blushed and tried his best not to look guilty. "Heh..No reason.....Just in case Ryder needs us or something, just to be prepared..." He lied quickly, placing his paw gently on the pocket with the box hidden away, smiling nervously. Tundra didn't notice his anxiousness and just giggled, leaning into him. His face turned a little more red as he just smiled, stopping her from walking as he took a breath. "...Listen...Tundra....There's been.... Heh..Something i've been meaning to talk to you abou-" "Wo-o-oa-aahh! Look out!" Marshall came barrelling towards the couple on a boogie-board, flying off and ramming into Rocky, sending the two tumbling into a sand pile. "....I'm ok!" The dalmatian chuckled sheepishly, tail wagging as bounced to his feet. "....Oww....." Rocky sighed, on his back as he stared up at Tundra, who had rushed over to them both. "Woah, what a wipeout!" She laughed a little, helping Rocky up. "You guys okay?" "All good! Sorry Rocky." Marshall grinned, patting Rocky's shoulder. Rocky gave Marshall a meek smile, chuckling sheepishly. "....It's okay Marshall...No harm done..." except to my moment..... he thought to himself, sighing a tiny bit. "Okay! Sorry again~" He laughs as he grabs the board and races back off to the ocean, happily splashing into lapping waves. "What were you saying?" Tundra smiled more, giggling and looking back at Rocky with her bright blue eyes shining. "Uhm...Heh... Nothing.......It slipped out of my mind....." His ears folded back as he gave her another anxious smile. She looked at him in concern, noticing the anxiousness this time. "...Are you....Are you sure?" "Completely....Now let's just...Uhm...get some ice cream!" bouncing into a playful pose, he wagged his tail in the air. "Race you!" "Ohhhh you can't beat me!" She grinned as they took off towards the ice cream shop, Rocky breathing a sigh of relief. You can do this, Rocky.....Just got to find another chance. (Scene change: Marshall's badge) After they'd gotten Ice cream, Tundra and Rocky had gone back to the lookout, where Rocky was starting to act more jumpy and anxious. "Rocky...Are you sure that you're okay?" Tundra had been keeping a close eye on him, getting more and more curious and worried about the Recycling pup. "Heh...Yeah! I'm fine!" he grinned, tail twitching. "Just a bit...Jittery is all..." Rocky just smiled at her, opening his mouth to speak as he took her paw. "....Tundra....I..." "Heh! Got you!" "No ya don't!" Kailey and Smoky's voices were heard coming around the corner. The younger pups were beating the heat with water balloons. Kailey had sent a few towards Smoky, but he side-stepped them and dodged, sending the balloons straight into Rocky. Rocky turned his head, staring hard at his younger brother and his girlfriend, his fur and vest completely drenched. "......Did we....Interrupt something?" Smoky chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he backed away. "....Heh...Hehe....Let's go Kailey...." "....R...Right behind you...." The two pups grinned guiltily at Rocky before zooming off in the other direction, leaving the silver pup to shake himself off and took a few deep breaths- looking back at Tundra, who was giggling a little bit. "Awww don't get too mad, Rocky, they're just playing around~!" "Heh....I'm okay...I'm okay.....Nothing is gonna break my mind from this." Rocky started looking around for any distactions or disruptions, and finally let out a sigh of relief when he found it clear. "....Okay....So....Uhm..." He coughed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "Tundra.....You are...The most beautiful pup i have ever seen....You're sweet and caring....And just so amazing....I love you..... Tundra....and wanted to let you know that...I love you so....so much..And i wanted to ask....." He slowly lowered himself down, paw on his pocket. Suddenly, their tags lit up brightly, Ryder's voice calling out loud and clear: PAW patrol! To the lookout! Rocky felt his heart sink and he couldn't help but let out a loud howl. "OH COME ON!!" (Scene Change: PAW patrol symbol) Rocky trudged slowly back to the lookout, the sun starting to slowly go down as he came back from his mission of fixing Alex's new bike, which he had carelessly left in the street. He smiled a little bit when he spotted Tundra laying in the grass, watching the sun reflecting off of the water of the bay. "This is the perfect moment...." Rocky grinned widely, his tail starting to wag faster. "C'mon Rocky.....This is your shot..." He lifted his paw to his pocket, and felt his heart sink down into his stomach. It was empty. "W...What... What?!" Rocky started to hyperventilate, eyes going wide in pure panic. "No! No no no no! Where did it go?!" Tears started to come to his eyes. Tundra noticed the commotion next to her, and worriedly ran over to the panicking dog. "Rocky?! What's the matter with you? Are you alright?" She tried to sooth him, nuzzling him and hugging him, but nothing was calming him down. "No...No i'm not alright....." He shut his eyes tight, sitting down with a soft thud as he slumped his shoulders, feeling defeated. "......I spent all day.... Trying to do something for you....and nothing has gone my way....." His voice was shaky and cracked a bit. "......I...I just wanted to..." Tundra stared at him sadly, rubbing his back and nuzzling him slowly. "Oh Rocky.....I'm sure it's gonna work itself out....... You always find a way....." She smiled at him, then frowned as she saw a tear slide down his cheek and hit the grass. "Rocky! Rocky!" The two dogs turned to see Alex running towards them, the 10 year old clutching something in his hands. "Rocky, You left this at Grandpa's while you were fixing my bike. I guess it slipped out of your pocket..." He smiled, handing the box out to him. Rocky widened his eyes and grinned, giving Alex a big hug and licking his cheek. "Alex! You're a life saver! Thank you!" Alex laughed and wiped his cheek. "You're welcome! But i gotta go- i'm kinda grounded for leaving my bike out...." He chuckled a bit before petting the pups and getting back on his bike and riding away. "What....what is that?" the husky murmured curiously as she looked at the box that was at Rocky's feet. "Something...Important to me...." He smiled, opening it. "....It's something special that my mother gave me....one of my prized possessions..... But.....Now i have another.." "Another...?" "You, Tundra. You're everything to me.... And i wanted....Wanted to give this to you......" He kneeled down onto his front paws, smiling softly up at her. "......I love you, Tundra, and I....I really wanted to know if....If you would be willing to...to..." He choked up a bit, trying to brush past his nervousness as Tundra stared at him with wide eyes. "......Be my wife....? heh....Tundra.....Will you marry me?" The two were silent for a few minutes, but Tundra leapt towards him, pinning him to the ground as she smothered him with nuzzles and licks. "Yes! yes yes yes! '' Rocky of course i will!" A sense of pride and pure joy coursed through Rocky's body as he let out a powerful howl. "''Arrooooooo~! SHE SAID YES!!" (Scene Change: Skye's badge) '' A few weeks had passed, and with the wedding in the next few days- it was time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The girls had gathered for a night at Katie's- where she provided punch, dog-friendly cookies and cakes, and music. "Oooohh I can't believe he proposed!" Skye grinned as she swayed to the beat of the music. "It feels like just yesterday we found you on Jake's mountain!" "I know, Skye! It feels so unreal...but at the same time, it feels amazing~! It's a dream come true!" Tundra barked over the music, laughing and bouncing around. Rosie giggled and bounced around with the girls, almost knocking over the treats in the process. "Oops! ....Glad nothing fell over... But i think Marshall is starting to rub off on me!" she chuckled sheepishly, wagging her tail. The girls laughed and continued to dance. "Hm...I wonder what ze boys are up to!" Princess smiled, plopping down onto the floor and panting. "Whatever it is, don't worry about it! Tonight it's just us girls!" Icee grinned, nudging into her sister. "You got that right." Tundra laughed. ''(Scene Change: Rubble's badge) The boys were further into town- Mr. Porter had welcomed them to have their party at his place, though more in the yard just in case things got a little more hectic. Zuma and Rocky were wrestling on the ground, laughing and shaking their heads. "Way to go, dude! I can't believe you'we getting married! Wocky that's a huge step!" "I know, I know! But it feels so awesome~!" Rocky grinned, trying to push Zuma off, but ends up buried under Chase and Marshall as well- Rubble, Smoky, and Cooper too busy chowing down on some dog biscuits to join in the dog pile. "I'm so head over tail for her.... She's the dog of my dreams!" "Good for you, Rocky! and maybe soon enough you'll have little puppies running around! They'd be so cute!" Rubble smiled, wagging his stubby tail excitedly. Rocky's face turned bright red at the mention of puppies. "H..Heheh...Maybe- Rubble.." A gruff voice came from the bushes near Mr. Porter's back door. "Marriage.....Puppies? Oh no, you're not serious are you?" Blizzard snickered and trotted towards them, all eyes narrowed at the Husky. ".....I thought we had an agreement..." Rocky growled Blizzard rolled his eyes. "It's been three years, numbskull, i was bound to come back sometime......" He smirked. "You're really going to marry my runt of a sister?" "I am. '' And i'm proud of it!" Rocky kept his eyes glued to Blizzard as he snacked on some of their treats, pushing Rubble out of his seat so he could get closer. "Hey!" Rubble growled as he got up. "Ah shut it, pipsqueak." "No! Blizzard get out of here!" "Why? It's my sister's wedding...I should be invited too." Rocky felt his blood start to boil as he stared angrily at Blizzard. "No.....She doesn't want you there.... You've treated her like dirt since you were pups- and now you expect to just sneak in?! ''Forget it!" '' '' ''"Fine.... Your loss anyways- there are prettier dogs out there ya know." That was the last straw- Rocky pushed himself into Blizzard's face, snout to snout. "Don't you ''dare talk about Tundra that way....She is beautiful, and strong, and caring, she's far more beautiful to me than i think you could ever see. You're blind. You don't know what true beauty is. Just go away." '' The two stared hard at each other, both of their stares cold. ".....I'll go....But that doesn't mean i won't be back..... Just you wait." Blizzard snarled under his breath before shoving Rocky with his paw and walking away. "........W...Wow...." The other pups stood breathless, watching Blizzard walk away. "...Rocky....You really do love her, don't you? ".....Yes i do..." ''(Scene change: Tundra and Rocky's badges side by side) Tundra stood in front of a mirror, wearing a flowing white dress with a veil, little white and blue flowers behind her right ear. "Tundra....You look so beautiful...." Skye murmured, looking her friend up and down- tears welling up in her eyes. "Aw Skye..." The husky smiled at the Cockapoo, leaning down a little to nuzzle her. "Thank you..." Meanwhile, outside, the rest of the pups were helping get the wedding all set up. there was a floral gazebo for the couple, several rows of chairs and a long silk going down the middle for Tundra to walk down. Ryder and Katie were setting up the reception table for afterwards, setting out the plates and all the food. "...Everything looks awesome!" Chase smiled, surveying the scenery in front of him. "....Except....Too bad there's no cake...." Rubble murmured, rubbing his forepaw. Chase whipped his head around to look at Rubble, a look of panic on his face, as well as Zuma and Princess. "....Marshall dropped the cake that Katie made on the way here....." Marshall walked up, tail tucked between his legs as he smiled sadly at the others, covered completely in frosting. "...Sorry....." "Maybe you should be the cake then, Marshall..." Chase sighed. "We can't let Tundra or Rocky know! They're already panicked and nervous enough as it is!" Princess murmured, tail drooping a bit as she looked around for an alternative. "Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter!" The dogs raced over to the baker in a rush, talking all at once. "Woah woah woah! Slow down guys! What's the matter?" "Marshall dropped the cake! ....Do you have any extras that weren't made for other customers??" Chase whimpered a bit, looking hopefully up at him. "It's a tight stretch- but just in case i don't have one, I could try and make one by the end of the ceremony.... Let's hope I have one though, i really don't want to miss this!" "Thank you Mr. Porter! We really appreciate it!" Zuma smiled, letting out a slight sigh of relief. Mr. Porter quickly rushed to his van and towards his bakery, leaving the pups to look around at the decorations and the guests that were slowly starting to arrive. Icee was bouncing around Andrew excitedly clutching a basket of flowers in her muzzle and looking back at her dress flowing behind her: it was a soft turquoise, a darker ribbon around the middle. And Smoky was sitting with Kailey near the food table: groomed and dressed up in a suit with a black bowtie, a velvet pillow with two golden pins laying on it sitting between his paws. Both pups looked extremely happy to be a part in their older siblings' wedding. "You'd better get washed up and in your tux, Marshall.....Rocky is expecting us soon!" "Oh! Right! Be right back!" Marshall yipped and ran into the lookout to get cleaned up. A few hours passed before the big moment finally arrived. Tundra's Bridesmaids; Rosie, Princess, and Katie; were lined up on the right, Rocky's groomsmen; Cooper, Marshall, Chase, Ryder, and Rubble; on the left. Skye was Tundra's maid of honor, while Zuma was Rocky's Best man. Rocky stood anxiously at the altar, shifting his paws nervously as he murmured to Zuma. "Th...There are so many people....What if she...What if she doesn't go through with it, Zuma?" "Woah, Rocky relax..... You're fine...She's not going to back out, trust me on this one." The wedding march started to play as the crowd turned their head to view the lovely bride strolling slowly down the isle, Ryder leading her down in place of her father. Rocky watched with wide eyes, blinking softly. "....Wow....''She....She looks stunning....." Tundra walked up and stood in front of Rocky, blushing softly as she stared at him through her veil. A preacher stood close to them, opening his bible and starting the long speech as the two repeated his words. "......Do you, Rocky, take Tundra, to have and to hold from this day forward.. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" "I do." "And do you, Tundra, take Rocky, to have and to hold from this day forward.. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" "I do." "May we have the pins please?" Smoky eagerly nudged over the pillow. Rocky took a small golden pin and pinned it to Tundra's collar- it had a small R on the edge and the middle resembled Rocky's badge. Tundra did the same with her pin, taking it and putting it onto Rocky's collar- a similar version of her own badge, only golden and with a tiny T on the edge. "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Rocky grinned widely and wagged his tail like crazy as he lifted her veil, giving her a long, loving kiss. The crowd clapped and stood up, some people wiping their eyes as tears of joy streamed down their cheeks. Tundra hugged Rocky, laughing and crying a tad bit as they both stood and exited down the aisle, flower petals and bubbles(instead of rice) were blown through the air around the happy couple as everyone gathered to tables for the reception party- eager to get food. The speeches lasted a while, but it finally came time to cut the cake. Rocky smeared a little on Tundra's nose playfully, and she returned the favor. After the cake was given out- guests were given time to stretch and get rid of energy with games and were just given time to talk. The first dance song started to play, and a circle gathered around Tundra and Rocky as they prepared to dance their first dance as a married couple. Tundra rested her forehead against Rocky's as they danced, smiling like crazy. "....This....This feels so amazing, Rocky... I'm...I'm so happy.." She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she nuzzled against him. "I know...It feels unreal..." Rocky laughed softly and pointed off to the side- Where Zuma and Princess were. Zuma was on his front paws, and the next thing you know, there's a squeal and Zuma is being covered in kisses. "Heh....Good for them" He chuckled, hugging Tundra tight. "....and i'm glad you said yes.." "You're my Eco-pup~ How could i possibly say no? ....I love you.. ''Husband" She giggled, giving him another soft kiss. "I love you too, wife." Rocky laughed, kissing her nose and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in, sighing in pure happiness. As the song came to a stop and the rest of the guests were able to join in on the fun as the DJ started to quicken the pace.The guests and the pups all happily kept dancing through the night- a new chapter opening up for them all. Love was in bloom Say i do.png|Work in progress for the wedding picture 2015.png|Winner of "Best Relationship Story" of the 2015 fanon awards Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fanon Stories Category:Marriage stories Category:Proposals Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon